


A Night with Baby Lukey

by Strength_in_pain



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby Luke, Cuddles, Daddy Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: Baby Luke and Daddy Ashton have a late night talk before bed.





	A Night with Baby Lukey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissHappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHappy/gifts).



> This is probably awful, but I wanted to write a baby Luke story because I love reading stories about that. They are so cute. And I especially love MissHappy's stories, so I dedicate this story to you (I'm so sorry if it's bad.)

Laying on his bed, Ashton was five chapters into an exciting mystery novel when a small little sound caught his attention.   
"Daddy?" The tiny voice came from his baby, Luke, who was standing in the doorway in nothing but a Blues Clues pull-up. 

"Hi baby boy." Ashton patted at a spot on the bed. Luke ran over to him and climbed the mountain of a bed. His daddy helped him reach the top. Once he was on the bed, Luke crawls into the man's lap and makes himself comfortable. His daddy covers him in the gray fleece blanket that Luke absolutely adores and the boy enjoys the warmth of his Daddy's arms. 

"Are you feeling any better, love bug?" Ashton asked kissing the top of Luke's soft fluffy hair. His baby, whimpered softly, wiggling against Ashton's side indicating a no. Ashton sighed, he wasn't sure how to make Luke feel better. 

Earlier today Luke was playing ball with his best friend Calum. One wild kick from Calum had Luke tripping over his long legs. Unfortunately, Luke bumped his chin off the driveway pavement and skinned his knees pretty badly. But that wasn't the worst part. No, the worst happened when Luke had spotted the ball laying in the middle of the road and a big car was speeding down the street aiming right for it! So naturally Luke had to save his favorite ball. He didn't think, he simply ran out right in front of the car and took the ball in his hands. Fortunately, for both Luke and Ashton, the driver of the car had quick reflexes and stopped the car immediately. Ashton was unable to tell from his angle if his baby had been hit and was already sprinting towards the scene. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Calum and his daddy Michael sprinting towards the scene as well.   
Luke had screamed when he saw the car bearing down on him. When it had stopped, he stood there, tears of shock rolling down his cheeks and his heart hammering in his chest. He wanted his Daddy! The ball was completely forgotten. Luke turned and began to run back towards the playground. He was met with the most welcomed sight in the world – his Daddy was running towards him, and Calum wasn't far behind. Luke wanted nothing more than to be held and comforted in Daddy's strong arms. That wasn't what happened. 

Ashton scooped up his baby, with his left arm around the waist and lifted him into the air. Without conscious thought, Ashton then tilted the boy to present his bottom and applied eight hard, unyielding spanks in quick succession. Ashton's large, calloused hand covered the majority of the tiny bottom with each swat. The little boy squirmed and yelped throughout, his dangling legs kicking out instinctively as he tried unsuccessfully to escape the burning sting. Luke had already been crying from the shock of nearly being run over by a car, but after spank number three, this had turned into full-fledged sobs.

Ashton had set Luke down and attempted to pull him into a hug. His heart was still hammering in his chest and he could feel the adrenaline cruising through his veins – he had nearly lost Lukey. The small boy however twisted and managed to break free from his daddy's hold and hurtled straight for his best friend's daddy who was standing white-faced a few feet away.

Luke threw himself at Michael, wrapping his arms around him and sobbing into his chest. He had gone to Daddy needing to be comforted after his scare, but Daddy had spanked his bottom and hurt him instead. 

Ashton cringed at the memory, as he currently held Luke tightly, he kissed the boys face a few more times while they say on the bed. 

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Ashton asked, knowing that his baby might still be upset with him.

Luke stays silent for a moment before whispering a soft "no". Ashton knows he's not telling him something.

"Love bug, if there is something bothering you, I need you to tell me so I can take care of it," he says smoothing over the curls of his little baby's hair. 

"Want bottle." Luke yawned, reaching over to the bedside table where a warm bottle of milk was sitting. 

Ashton sighed, he lifted the bottle up, placing the nipple near Luke's mouth. He should have known better than trying to get information out of Luke around bedtime. Luke relaxes instantly, once milk begins flowing down his throat. He's not thirsty, but warm milk is just very comforting. 

Ashton coos at the little sucking noises. "Do you know how adorable you are? Huh? Everything you do it cute," he says in a quiet but still excited voice. 

Luke beams at the praise, sucking a little faster. Ashton uses his free hand to tickle Luke's side, really getting in between his ribs. Luke squirms and giggles around the bottle. He pulls back a few inches, "Daddy, stop," he squeals. 

Because Luke is no longer drinking, Ashton set the bottle to the side and tickles the backside of Luke's scraped knees. The curly haired boy kicks and laughs. "Daddy! I can't breathe!" He screamed, laughing his head off. 

"Alright, alright." Ashton said, stopping his assault and massaging Luke's limbs. 

"Daddy, cuddle Lukey?" Blue irises bore into Ashton's eyes, pleading for some love. 

"Of course little one." Ashton scoops Luke up and tucks him in the bed before climbing under the covers himself. 

Ashton bit his lip, deeply regretting the prior events. He lost control of his emotions when Luke ran to him. Sure, his baby deserved a spanking. Luke had run out into the road three times in the last two months and each time Ashton had to lecture him about the dangers of running on the street, but he should have calmed Luke down and then had another serious discussion about road safety before administering the spanking.

Now, however, it was a thing of the past. But Ashton knew Luke was still hurt. He needed to make his baby feel better. Luke was curled into his side, gripping his shirt like a life line. Ashton's heart nearly shattered when Luke let out a whimper. 

"Seriously, Lukey, I need you to tell me what's bothering you?"

Luke's face was pressed against Ashton's side, so Ashton pulled Luke back, forcing him to meet his searching gaze. Luke's blue eyes were swimming with unshed tears.  
"D-daddy sp-sp-spanked me," One of Luke's tears escaped and trickled slowly down his cheek. The others quickly followed.

"I know, Baby, it's 'cause you ran out into the road." Ashton automatically began rubbing soothing circles on Luke's back. "You must never ever do that again, do you hear?"

Luke sniffled back snot, nodding his head furiously. "I'm sorry daddy. I really really am. Are you still mad at me, daddy?"

Ashton looked down at the small repentant face that was all blotchy from crying and still damp with tears. "No, Lukey, Daddy's not mad. You were naughty, but you were spanked. I'm really sorry for taking action when I was emotional. I promise I won't do that again." Ashton kissed the top of Luke's head. 

"I love you daddy." Luke said kissing Ashton's tummy. 

"I love you too. You have no idea how much." Ashton says, kissing Luke's nose. 

The boy then brings a curled fist to his eye to rub away sleep.

"Awwww. Someone looks tired," Ashton coos. 

Picking up Luke's milk again, Ashton shifts the boy in his arms so the back of the boy's head is on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's finish your milk, then we can go sleepy-byes."

"Mmm." Luke hummed around the rubber in his mouth. 

When the bottle was empty and Luke's eyes were all droopy, Ashton put his baby in the crib. "Tomorrow we are going to buy a new ball and we are going to play in the back yard, far, far away from the street." Ashton promised. 

Luke smiled with his eyes closed and whispered, "thank you, daddy. I didn't think I deserved to play ball ever again." 

Ashton kissed Luke's nose, "of course you do. You deserve anything you want." 

Luke fell asleep with a smile on his face. How could he not? He had the bestest Daddy in the world.


End file.
